


Bloody hands, frozen heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of Tumblr prompts and short drabbles. Note the warnings for every chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Bobby has feelings over comic books. Daken has feelings over Bobby’s feelings for comic books.
> 
> (Or how to turn your anger into Fanfiction 101)

“No!”

Daken paused halfway through reaching for the door handle and frowned.

“Fuck, no. Fuck! UGH!”

There was a whole string of expletives and groaning following that and curiosity got the better of him.

Opening the door to Bobby’s room he stood in the doorway and arched a brow at the sight that greeted him. Whatever he had expected, it was not finding Bobby sprawled out on his bed with his phone in hand and a stack of comic books next to him.

“Care to enlighten me on why you are cursing at your phone when you tend to avoid cursing like it’s going to bring the judgment of some higher being down on you?” Daken approached the bed after closing the door behind himself.

“They just canceled _everything_ I love and I am contemplating the ups and downs of becoming a super villain right now.”

“Who canceled what? And should I be offended that you said _everything_ you love?”

Bobby grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his stupid boyfriend with his stupid pretty face and annoyingly well sitting jeans. “Shut up. I am having a crisis of faith and trust over here okay?”

Daken had caught the pillow and was now looking at Bobby with a far more serious expression. This was not some kind of playful overreaction. Bobby was actually upset. The scents he was picking up only confirmed that but he didn’t need much more than Bobby telling him to shut up to know.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Sitting down next to Bobby he wrapped his arms around him and asked, “For real, what got canceled?”

“My favorite comics.” Bobby sat the phone aside and let himself be drawn into Daken’s arms, more than ready for a hug.

“You are cursing and having a crisis over comic books?” Daken tried to understand that but he was having a hard time. The only form of entertainment he enjoyed was the occasional good book and sex. Given that he was not having any of that yet anyway, no one could cancel it on him. And there would always be good books.

“I knew you’d find that stupid but listen,” Bobby looked up and frowned, “I use them to cope okay? They helped me through a lot of shit when I was younger and trying to fake it. But they have helped me even more after … you know, coming out and struggling to find my place again. And now these damned assholes up high are canceling my literal coping mechanism and I can’t do shit about it. ”

Right. Bobby was out but that did not mean life had gotten less complicated and stressful. Daken personally just never cared what people thought of him in the first place, so he was not used to having to struggle with identity. At least not that way.

“You still got the comics they already published, yeah? And, what’s it called again … fan writing? I know you are obsessed with that, you ignored me for two hours to just read ‘one more chapter’ on Monday.”

“I know it’s not like, the end of the world, but … it hurts. And I am an adult. I think of all the younger people reading comics and using them to cope and - fuck.”

Daken said nothing for a moment as he let that have the space it deserved. They should check in with the bite sized version of his boyfriend later. For now though, Daken decided, he needed to distract his actual boyfriend.

“You know, I could sneak into the headquarters of your comic publisher and just murder everyone who is canceling good things. Or we go and set the place on fire. Johnny probably would be down for some political statement making on diversity and representation.”

Bobby looked up at Daken, a little taken aback. No judging, no harsh commentary how he should grow up and get over it. No hurtful jokes. None of that. Daken was genuinely trying to cheer him up and Bobby did not doubt that his boyfriend would literally murder people for him.

Instead of an answer Daken got a kiss. And then another and for the next hour Bobby was busy coping in a whole different way but he told himself to write one angry letter at these asshole later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: daken/bobby fighting together against idk some asshole who wants to conquer the world??? and then idk maybe some bloody kisses? /sweats
> 
> There is no kissing and no world take over but there is promise of more.

This was not how today had been supposed to go.

Daken sat on the frozen street of downtown Los Angeles and watched as his healing factor regrew muscles, healed bone and covered the mess in fresh, flawless skin. It took longer than Daken liked but it was happening which was really all that mattered.

One minute he had been shopping and flirting with the pretty sells woman and the next a freaking Sentinel crashed through the window of the shop. Followed by Iceman, of all the heroes that could have shown up it of course had to be Iceman. Daken had not forgotten his last encounter with the X-men.

Oddly enough it turned out that besides the gay Snowflake, no other hero seemed to be on duty today. And somehow Daken found himself involved in the battle, maybe because he did happen to be a mutant and Sentinels did not like these. Maybe because Iceboy looked like he was having too much fun to pass up on.

Whatever it had been, it was over now and the three Sentinels were nothing but scrap metal. It certainly had made his day more … interesting. So there was that. Hopefully no one had filmed the mess and he wouldn’t find social media full of speculations on whether or not he was turning over a new leaf. 

There was little that was more annoying than superhero and super villain fans. Especially underaged girls projecting their fantasies of helping some poor soul of a villain find peace. As if that was going to happen. Sure, he was going to meet some sixteen year old, nerdy teenage girl and fall in love so hard that he was going to forget all of his problems.

“Daken.” Looking up at the voice he turned his head and huffed. Iceman. Not all shiny clear ice anymore but rather very human. Except for these piercing blue eyes that seemed to be made of pure ice at all times.

“What? I’m healing, alright? I’ll get out of here the moment I can.”

“Why?” Bobby approached the strange man that had been giving him several headaches over the whole Zach thing. Or rather over that bit of conversation they had on the rooftop while Daken couldn’t do anything besides upset him with words.

“Why did you get involved with this anyway?” Looking down on Daken he hesitated and then held out his hand. It looked like Daken could stand back up.  
Ignoring the offer Daken got up anyway and adjusted his coat. 

“I was shopping. What was I going to do? Eat popcorn and watch while a bunch of Sentinels destroy my favorite part of the city? I happen to like Los Angeles.”

“Last time we met, I pinned you to a wall with a sharp edged snowflake. I just figured you’d like seeing me get in trouble.”

“Must have left my pettiness in one of my other jackets.” Daken rolled his eyes, “What do think I am? Twelve?”

“An asshole.”

Daken smirked and bowed playfully, “That I am.”

They looked at each other for a moment and then Daken said, “Tell you what, you owe me one for keeping your shiny ass from being kicked. Meet me here tomorrow, eight o'clock. We are having coffee.” With that he turned and started to walk away. 

Leaving behind a stunned and speechless Bobby Drake. Stunned, speechless and oddly interested in the offer. 

“Fuck.” Whispering it to himself Bobby swallowed and then decided that out of all the insane stuff he had done in his life, a random meeting for coffee with Wolverine’s murder brat couldn’t be that bad. Right? Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning with two idiots in love.

Something cold touched his cheek. Daken shifted in his half awake state and turned his head the other way. Whatever it was, it should go away if it knew what was best for it. Waking a sleeping dragon was never the smart thing to do.

“Daken.” Bobby sighed and then pushed the blanket down a bit, it gave him the access he needed to run his frozen fingertips down his lovers spine. “Wake up, sleepy head. It’s December the twenty fifth!”

Anyone else would have been hearing a soft snikt! and then nothing else ever again. This was Bobby though and he was abusing his knowledge of Daken’s weaknesses for temperature play in all the right ways. “Fuck you, you are Jewish - go the hell back to sleep Snowflake.”

“Half Jewish! I get to celebrate all the fun holidays!” Bobby whined and let his fingers dip lower, drawing a beautiful sound from Daken’s lips. 

“Come on Daken, please wake up? I want to give you your gift and then kiss you and say really silly embarrassing things that make you roll your eyes at me and smile!”

“You better be saving that for after you give me something I really want.” Opening his eyes he gave Bobby a heated look, “If you play, you should be willing to finish what you started.”

That made Bobby laugh and he leaned down to kiss over Daken’s shoulder with frosted lips, “Alright, holiday morning sex first. Then gifts.”

“And mushy feelings stuff.”

“Yes.” The blanket was abandoned off to the side and Bobby decided that Daken had his priorities quite right. 

This was the best Christmas morning he had since early childhood. Maybe even better than that considering he was spending it with the person he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken surprises Bobby with a little glittery something.

“Wha?” Bobby sat up as he spotted the shimmer of something white on that beautiful bronze skin. Daken had shown up in the middle of the night as usual and the only reason Bobby even woke up was that sleeping alone was starting to be something of an issue for him. “What’s that shimmery stuff?”

“You are always so eloquent right after waking up. Go back to sleep, Frostbite. You teach tomorrow.” Daken approached the bed and leaned in for a kiss, hoping it would distract Bobby but not tonight.

“No, there was something sparkly right above your butt cheeks.” Bobby tried to get a better look but Daken was leaning over him and making that rather difficult. “Let me see, you stubborn ass. I’m already awake anyway.”

For a moment they wrangled a little and Daken did manage to get a kiss but then he had to give in. Bobby was doing that thing where he frosted his fingertips and ran them down his spine. That always made him go pliant.

“There, now let me see …”

The pause stretched on for a good minute and Daken swallowed, suddenly not so sure about his life choices anymore. A thing that did not happen to him often. Daken usually stood behind even his worst choices.

“That’s … you -” Bobby leaned back so that he could look into Daken’s eyes, “That’s a snowflake. In glittery white. Tattooed above your ass.” His lips twitched and then Bobby was chuckling which quickly turned into a full laugh.

“Rude.” Daken huffed and crossed his arms. It was not the reaction he had expected. He had done it thinking that maybe he could avoid saying with words how he felt about Bobby if he said it with a gesture. He had never been that good with words when they were about true and meaningful feelings.

“Daken …” After a good minute Bobby managed to calm down and then he was leaning over. “Let me show you how I feel about that new tattoo of yours.” Leaning in he kissed the spot and slid a hand up Daken’s thigh.

Maybe, Daken thought, maybe the message had been received after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby contemplates the state of his thing with Daken.

It was in the early light of sunrise that Bobby found himself liking Daken best. 

There was something comforting about waking up to find Daken still sleeping. Arms wrapped around the pillow as if it was a lover, silky black hair a mess and every line of that gorgeous body relaxed. 

It was that moment when Bobby could make himself believe that what they had could last.

It wouldn’t.

In a few minutes, Daken would wake up from him moving and then they would be back to their usual routine. A kiss, a sharp tongued comment about how much of a desperate slut he was for allowing Daken to keep coming back for more and then Bobby would watch him get dressed. Daken would leave through the window just the way he had come and it would take a couple of days before he returned.

They had a way of doing this and it worked for them. At least Bobby liked to tell himself that because the alternative would be chasing Daken away with wanting too much.

Maybe, just maybe, one day Daken would stay.

Or maybe, probably, Bobby would decide he did not want him to stay anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken spends his morning observing Bobby and contemplating life.

Sunrise. Daken shifted a little and glanced at the clock before he turned back to the person curled up in his arms. It was too early to get up and for once in his life, Daken felt no need to do it.

The warm, comforting presence of Bobby’s body was the most enticing thing he had ever experienced. There seemed to be no rush to move. No compulsion to occupy his mind at all cost to keep thoughts at bay and not allow them to overwhelm him.

Daken fought a constant battle against the intrusive thoughts put into his mind by years of constant and intense psychological and psychical abuse. Thoughts that revolved solely around his worthlessness and how he deserved everything that was done to him. How he needed to be thankful for it. 

Thoughts that ate him up from the inside and left him a hollow shell. Thoughts that had driven him into addiction. Suicide. Madness. 

None of them came. 

Daken lied there, arms wrapped around Bobby, and he just breathed. His mind stayed quiet and his hands didn’t itch with the need to hurt. Instead Daken found himself stroking Bobby’s hair and watching him closely. 

There was something so stunningly beautiful about this man in his arms. Daken found it hard to put words to the thought but it was still true. These thick curls, the stark contrast of nearly black hair against sun kissed skin. Pink lips that looked full and that felt like velvet. The shape of Bobby’s nose, his chin, his cheekbones. The hint of stubble after two days without shaving. That tiny, faded scar on the side of Bobby’s cheek. 

All of it put together was more pleasing than any art Daken had ever laid his eyes upon and he had seen more of the world than one would think. Bobby was beautiful. On the outside. And absolutely stunning on the inside.

This gorgeous man had decided to allow him to be here. Him. After everything that Daken had done, Bobby had still welcomed him. Had opened up and accepted Daken into his life as if he deserved that kindness.

Stroking Bobby’s cheek he leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

Daken knew himself, he knew who and what he was. He had never made a secret of it either but right then, in that moment Daken thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be better. 

That he wanted to be better. Not for Bobby. For himself. So that one day he could look at this stunning man and feel like he deserved him.


End file.
